Destinados
by elskamore
Summary: Draco y Hermione son citados a Hogwarts después de que sus hijos, Rose y Scorpius, tuvieran una pelea en los pasillos de la misma. Esto los lleva a recordar viejos tiempos y perdonar, no todo estaba perdido. Ellos estaban destinados, no tuvieron la posibilidad durante sus años en el colegio, pero sus hijos los van a unir. DRAMIONE/ONESHOT.


**Hola! Este es mi primer oneshot Dramione, espero no decepcionar. Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi diversión.**

* * *

McGonagall acababa de mandar dos vociferadores, se quito los lentes y froto sus ojos, esos niños les estaba causando más problemas que sus padres en sus tiempos.

Se habían batido a duelo en pleno pasillo, en sus narices! Y ni siquiera había importado su presencia!

- _Minerva haces bien en llamarlos..._

-Sigues pensando en ello, Albus?

- _Ellos están destinados, no tuvieron la posibilidad durante sus años aquí, pero sus hijos los van a unir._

-Albus nunca descansarás?

- _Todavía no es tiempo, Minerva._

El cuadro de Dumbledore era una gran compañía para la directora pero había veces en que sinceramente lo quería hacer desaparecer, creía fielmente que aunque hayan pasado muchos años de su muerte y vivía su alma en ese cuadro que esos jóvenes estaban destinados.

En cuanto su lechuza volvió, se levanto en dirección a la enfermería, para ese entonces los niños ya tendrían que estar mejor.

-Te has pasado de la raya, Rose - dijo Albus mientras acariciaba la espalda de su amigo que seguía vomitando babosas.

-Tú no me hables, Potter- le respondió la Gryffindor que seguía con la mitad del cabello amarillo.

Scorpius tenía la mirada clavada en el recipiente lleno de babosas, que seguía llenándose. No quería ni dirigirle la palabra a la pelirroja, ya se había rendido, hasta allí había llegado.

-Cuando tía Herms se enteré de esto, te castigará todo el verano y bien merecido lo tendrás.

-Que lo intente, papá no permitirá que me castigue, incluso él me felicitara por lo que hice, bien merecido lo tiene la escoria de Malfoy.

Scorpius ante esas palabras, elevó la vista y clavó sus ojos grises en Rose, iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por la directora.

-Señorita Weasley! 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por insultar a un compañero, ahora ambos acompáñenme a mi despacho, sus padres ya deben estar aquí.

-Pero mi cabello...- susurró la joven Weasley.

-La poción que le suministraron no tardará en hacer efecto y usted joven Malfoy?

-Ya deseche tod- volvió a vomitar unas más, Albus apartó la mirada asqueado.

-Esperaremos a que se le pase entonces, joven Potter por favor podría ir a mi despacho a avisar a los padres que iremos en unos minutos?

-Claro, directora.

Hermione había acabado de desayunar y estaba por partir al ministerio, cuando recibió el vociferador, cuando vio el remitente, pensó que nuevamente Hugo habría explotado un inodoro.

- _Señor y Señora Weasley, necesito urgentemente de su presencia en el colegio, su hija mayor Rose Weasley se ha metido nuevamente en problemas... Cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall, directora de Hogwarts._

-Rose? Otra vez esa niña...- susurro Hermione, tomo su túnica y un poco de polvos flu, se colocó en la chimenea- Colegio Hogwarts!

Se apareció en el despacho de la directora, no había nadie, así que prefirió sentarse en uno de los sillones de la estancia.

Hermione se preguntaba que había echo ahora Rose, la última vez hace dos meses fueron por peleas con un Ravenclaw que se había burlado de que no había logrado un sobresaliente en Historia de la Magia y le lanzó un Petrificus Totalus, pero sólo le habían mandado una carta para informarle, esta citación era por algo más grave, estaba segura.

Se sobresalto al ver que de la chimenea, aparecía otra persona, y era Draco Malfoy.

-Granger?- dijo sacudiendo un polvo inexistente de su túnica negra.

-Buenos días, Malfoy.

-Buenos días...- él observo el despacho- Nuestros hijos están en problemas?

-Por lo visto sí- suspiro ella y miro el viejo cuadro donde Dumbledore los observaba con una sonrisa.

-Te trae problemas la pequeña Weasley?- Draco se dejo caer en el sillón de enfrente con su típica sonrisa, pero en ella ya no había maldad o burla.

-Demasiados para mi gusto... Y Scorpius? Albus me dijo que es un buen chico.

-Si se mete en problemas es junto a Albus, les encanta hacer travesuras y no me molesta, espero que mi hijo disfrute sus años en Hogwarts... Pero esta citación me es extraña.

-Concuerdo contigo, Malfoy.

La puerta del despacho se abre y ambos se levantan, pero sólo es un niño de cabello azabache.

-Oh tía Herms!- el niño se acerca a Hermione y la abraza, esta le besa la frente, aunque ya no sea un niño pequeño y tenga 13 años- Hola ... McGonagall dice que estará aquí en cuanto Scorp deje de vomitar babosas y Rose no tenga el cabello amarillo.

-Babosas y pelo amarillo?- dice Hermione y mira a Draco que esta de igual de sorprendido.

-Qué hicieron esta vez, Albus?- pregunta Draco.

-Nosotros nada- defiende Albus- Bueno no yo...

Íbamos por el pasillo hacía Adivinación con Scorp, nos cruzamos a Rose y Scorp me dijo "Rose esta muy linda hoy" apenas me lo había dicho a mi cuando escuché a Rose gritar rictusempra y Scorp ya estaba retorciéndose de las cosquillas en el piso, Rose le dijo "Estúpida escoria de Malfoy" Scorp apenas pudo conjurar un hechizo no verbal, volviendo el pelo de Rose en amarillo, ella grito y le lanzo un tragacaracoles! Y la directora los frenó.

-Rose dijo eso?

-Si tía, lo hace todo el tiempo... Los prefectos la han escuchado varias veces y le bajaron varios puntos a Gryffindor por eso, he intentado hablar con ella pero es tan terca- las campanas suenan- Tengo Historia de la Magia ahora, tengo que irme, lo siento tanto...

El pequeño Potter desaparece, Hermione siente tanta vergüenza que ni siquiera puede mirar a Draco.

-Lo lamento tanto, Malfoy.

La puerta se abre nuevamente y por esta entra McGonagall seguida de un todavía pálido Scorpius y Rose que tenía el rostro tan rojo como su cabello, se ponía igual que su padre cuando se enojaba.

-Oh lamento tanto hacerlos esperar, pero quería que el joven Malfoy este mejor para venir aquí. Pasemos a sentarnos por favor...

Draco pasa un brazo por los hombros de su hijo, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Hermione se enternece con el gesto, nunca había visto a ese Draco. Pero al girar su rostro ve a su hija, que la mira altanera.

-Dónde esta papá?

-Trabajando con George, ni siquiera estaba en casa cuando recibí esta noticia... No quería molestarlo con esto.

-Bueno señora Granger y señor Malfoy- dijo la directora, todos se sentaron en los sillones- He tolerado unos tres o cuatro discusiones/ disturbios entre estos niños, pero ya estamos cansados, hasta los propios prefectos han venido a hablar conmigo.

-Podría decirnos lo que sucedió, directora?- dice Draco a lo que Hermione asiente.

McGonagall comienza a enumerar todas las discusiones que fueron informadas a ella y las que presenció ella misma, Rose siempre lo buscaba para pelear a Scorpius, él sólo se defendía.

-Así que todo se resume a ti, Rose...- dice Hermione y su hija baja la mirada- Yo no te crié para que trates así a las personas, te infunde los mejores valores, nunca insultar a un mago por su sangre ya sea pura, mestiza o muggle, todos somos iguales...

-Papá dice que los sangre pura son la escoria del mundo mágico.

Draco simuló su incomodidad ante las palabras de la niña. Él sabía más que nadie que lo eran, pero su hijo no, Scorpius era todo lo que él no pudo ser, era mejor.

-Tu padre esta muy equivocado.

Después de las palabras de Hermione, se formó un incómodo silencio.

-Bueno..- dijo la directora- Quiero que esto acabé, ambos serán castigados.

Scorpius abrió sus ojos como plato y Rose se quejo susurrando unas palabras incomprensibles.

-Joven Malfoy 15 puntos menos para Slytherin por hacer magia fuera de clase y señorita Weasley... 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor por hacer magia fuera de clase, atacar a un compañero e insultarlo, en este colegio no se permite catalogar si alguien es mejor o peor por su sangre y por eso limpiará el salón de trofeos sin magia, al final de cada viernes por un mes...

-Pero es injusto, directora!- grito la Gryffindor.

-Rose compórtate!

-Señorita Weasley, es su castigo y lo cumplirá, ahora despídase de su madre afuera y vuelva a sus clases... Joven Malfoy puede ir a descansar a su dormitorio, puede volver a clases mañana.

Hermione se levantó para seguir a su hija que ya salía del despacho.

Logró alcanzarla escaleras abajo, la tomo del brazo para frenarla.

-Rose, por favor para!

-Déjame en paz, quiero volver a mis clases- apenas miro a su madre, quería soltarse de su agarre pero no podía.

-No quiero que vuelvas a insultar a Scorpius, es un buen chico...

-Buen chico? Es hijo del hombre que te desprecio durante seis años de escuela, quien te llamo asquerosa sangre impura siempre! De tal palo tal astilla, madre!

-Te recuerdo que ese mismo hombre, mintió conocernos en su mansión cuando nos atraparon a tu padre, Harry y a mí, nos salvó en la sala de menesteres, los tiempos cambiaron, él es un buen hombre y su hijo también, lo he visto en casa de los Potter con Albus en vacaciones navideñas o de verano, es un gran chico y no merece tu maltrato Rose! Deja de creer lo que tu padre dice sobre ellos, es muy rencoroso.

-Déjame ir, mamá...

-Piensa en lo que te dije... Scorpius es un buen chico... y gusta de ti, no seas tan cruel con él, no lo hagas sufrir, si no le correspondes díselo bien y no vuelvas a insultarlo.

-Adiós...

Ni siquiera un abrazo, a Hermione le dolió pero la dejo ir. Era como tener a Ron pero en una adolescente.

Limpió una lágrima que había derramado y se giro para tomar las escaleras, volvería por la red flú.

En las escaleras, venían bajando Draco y Scorpius, el primero le despeinaba el cabello.

Hermione espero a que llegaran a ella para hablar.

-Perdón por lo que dijo Rose, en serio... Me siento muy avergonzada.

-Esta bien señora Granger, sólo me alejaré de Rose todavía más...

-Es lo mejor hasta que comprenda las cosas que ha dicho y echo, tal vez alguna vez puedan llevarse mejor...

-Eso espero- el Slytherin le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno Scorp, ve a descansar, Albus no puede quedarse sin compañero de travesuras..-dice Draco bromeando.

-Claro que no papá!- abrazo rápidamente a su padre y se giro a Hermione.

-Es usted una gran mujer señora Granger, papá tiene razón...- dijo para después salir corriendo.

-Con qué son una gran mujer eh, Malfoy?- Hermione alzó una ceja en su dirección.

-Podría negarlo porque el pequeño Draco en mí, que todavía no acepta que Granger era mejor estudiante que él, no podría permitir que diga eso pero mi hijo me ha dejado en evidencia, si lo eres...

-Es un gran halago de tu parte, Malfoy... En especial por aceptar que fui mejor alumna que tú.

-No te tomes aires de grandeza, Granger... Sigo siendo el mejor en Pociones.

Hermione miro a Draco a los ojos y vio un brillo juguetón en ellos, algo que nunca había visto. Además de su sonrisa sincera, que no pudo evitar corresponderla.

-McGonagall dijo que podíamos quedarnos un tiempo más aquí, según el cuadro de Dumbledore, nos vio observando todo con mucha nostalgia.

-Darás una vuelta por el castillo junto a mí?- preguntó Hermione impactada.

-Por qué no? Ya no somos los de antes, somos viejos conocidos de colegio...de guerra que más da, crecimos aquí.

Hermione seguía sorprendida del Draco Malfoy que tenía frente a ella, pero fiel a su estilo, no rechazaría la oportunidad, ella quería saber más de él, pura curiosidad.

-Esta bien, Malfoy.

Caminaron a la par, recordando clases que compartían o algún encuentro acalorado entre el trío dorado y él. Rieron y mucho, Hermione pensaba que si no hubiera existiendo esa barrera de la sangre y que pertenecían a Slytherin- Gryffindor, se hubieran llevado muy bien.

-El Gran Comedor...- susurró Hermione cuando se frenaron en la entrada, cada uno miro la mesa de su casa, todo parecía estar igual que hace tantos años.

-Siento que en cualquier momento todos entrarán apresurados para almorzar... Ron corriendo para tener el mejor plato, Seamus y Dean charlando, Luna trotando a su mesa, Harry y Ginny discutiendo Quidditch...

-Y Hermione Granger cargada de libros, tirándolos arriba de la mesa, exclamando un gran "Se acercan los exámenes y no estudie nada" cuando faltan meses todavía...

-Oye! No te burles...- Hermione lo empujó suavemente por el hombro- Y no te olvides de Draco Malfoy entrando mirando a todos como si fuera el príncipe de Slytherin con Vincent y Goyle como sus payasos personales atrás, listos para atacar el almuerzo.

-Príncipe de Slytherin, eso me gusto- volvió a sonreírle otra vez.

-Sigues siendo el mismo egocéntrico, Malfoy...

Siguieron caminando, se encontraron a varios fantasmas que los saludaron hasta con Peeves, que dijo que estaba alucinando con que Granger y Malfoy se llevaban bien.

Draco se sentía bien, como no sucedía hace mucho tiempo, desde que Astoria había fallecido, el año escolar de su hijo se le hacía eterno, por lo menos antes tenía la compañía de su esposa pero ahora sólo tenía dos cartas de su hijo por semana, después de responderlas volvía a caer en ese pozo de culpa y remordimiento, tenía un trabajo en el Departamento de Misterios que lo distraía unas horas pero al volver a casa, ver lo vacía que se encontraba, lo dejaba devastado.

Apenas llegaban las vacaciones de verano, se tomaba unos días del trabajo y se iba a algún país que Scorpius quisiera conocer, lo pasaban a lo grande, quería que su hijo tuviera la mejor vida, los mejores recuerdos.

-Malfoy? Te perdí apenas salimos del castillo, todo bien?- parpadeo un poco antes de enfocar su vista en la mujer frente a él.

Hermione Granger, se había transformado en una bella mujer, aún más bella de la mujer que llego a conocer en el colegio, apenas unas arrugas en su rostro la diferenciaban de esa chica pero su esencia seguía allí.

Draco observó el lugar hasta donde habían llegado, el campo de Quidditch.

Y recordó, allí la había insultado por primera vez, donde la llamo "Asquerosa sangre impura". Un extraño peso se le implantó en el estómago, sentía tanta vergüenza por ese niño que creía fielmente en todo lo que su padre le decía, que a pesar que esa niña le gustaba no podía hacer nada porque era una "impura" el niño que insultó una y otra vez a la niña ahora mujer frente a él, que sabía que la había lastimado.

-Lo siento.

Ella comprendió ese "Lo siento", porque estaba pensando en ese momento como él, vio el gran arrepentimiento en sus ojos y no sólo por esa vez, sino por todos los insultos y todo el dolor que le causo a lo largo de sus años en Hogwarts.

Ella no era rencorosa, creía fielmente que la gente podía cambiar, a excepción de su esposo, ya era un caso perdido.

Así que perdonó a Draco Malfoy, ella no perdía nada pero sentía que esas disculpas aceptadas de su parte, para él era importante, era otro peso para quitar de esa mochila pesada, como llamamos los muggles, que llevamos.

Caminaron de vuelta al castillo, sumidos en un silencio cómodo, todo se había saldado... Bueno no todo.

-Quiero pedirte perdón por algo, Malfoy...- ella bajo la mirada un poco avergonzada.

-Si es por ese puñetazo en tercero ni te molestes, me lo merecía con creces...

Hermione levanto la vista y sonrió ampliamente.

-Bueno, la verdad es que si lo merecías, llegabas a ser muy irritante- admitió Hermione y ambos rieron.

-Tú crees que si no hubiera existido ese odio entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, y la diferencia de sangre, podríamos haber llegado a ser... amigos?- le pregunto Hermione.

-La verdad, es que si mi padre no me hubiera echo odiar a los hijos de muggles, hubiéramos sido amigos, me llamaste mucho la atención, durante todo el colegio, pero ya sabes...- se encogió de hombros.

-Ese odio hacía mi clase te frenaba...

-Un odio muy estúpido.

-Y dime... Cómo te encuentras en el Departamento de Misterios?- miro a Hermione sorprendido, como ella sabía?- Malfoy, soy la ministra, lo sé todo.

-Siempre olvido, que eres la ministra, Granger... No me quejo, es bueno tener un trabajo, me distrae... Y tú? Cómo lo llevas tú? Eres el máximo poder en el mundo mágico.

-Es lo que soñé por mucho tiempo, recién llevo dos años pero todo va marchando bien...- Hermione largo un suspiro.

Estaban entrando por las puertas del castillo cuando Hermione se sobresalto mirando un reloj en su muñeca.

-Avisé al ministerio que llegaría antes del mediodía y ya son más de la una- se giró a Draco- Me encantaría quedarme un tiempo más pero tengo que cumplir con mi trabajo.

-Y yo con el mío, dije que llegaría después del almuerzo, mejor vámonos...- Draco la tomo suavemente por el antebrazo y caminaron rápido hacía el despacho de McGonagall.

Hermione estaba por tomar los polvos flú, cuando se giro a Draco.

-Tú crees en serio que podríamos haber sido amigos?- él asiente- Yo también, hubiéramos sido un buen dúo, en especial para proyectos escolares juntos...

-Y compartir torre anual en séptimo...

-Pelearíamos todos los días por cualquier cosa, eso seguro Malfoy...

-Pues claro- ambos sonrieron- Bueno Ministra Granger, tiene que irse.

-Así es señor Malfoy... Pero otra cosa.

-Dime...

-Hubiéramos llegado a ser más que amigos?

Draco se sorprendió ante la pregunta, no se lo esperaba. Eso quiere decir que ella alguna vez sintió algo mínimo por él? Su corazón se aceleró como nunca.

-Creó que sí, por lo menos yo hubiera buscado la forma de que terminarás a mi lado.

-Y yo hubiera terminado a tu lado gustosa, no puedo negarlo Malfoy, siempre llamaste mi atención...

Hermione se acerco a Draco y apartó el flequillo que le caía en el rostro, seguía siendo igual de bello.

-Fui tan cobarde, me perdí tantas posibilidades, Hermione...- susurró ya que la tenía tan cerca, sus ojos miel se fundían junto a los grises de él.

-Puede ser, pero puede que estés todavía a tiempo, Draco- susurró Hermione, beso su mejilla antes de tomar los polvos flú y desaparecer por la chimenea.

 _Pero puede que estés todavía a tiempo._

No olvidaría nunca esas palabras. Tomando polvos flú, se dirigió al Departamento de Misterios con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Un cuadro había prestado atención durante la charla de los dos jóvenes, porque él todavía los veía como dos niños con mucha vida por delante y con una posibilidad de vivirla juntos.

Al final él no era quien ayudaría al chico que tomó malas decisiones, sino que la joven Granger sería quien lo haría, siempre lo supo en el fondo, esos jóvenes estaban _destinados_ a estar juntos.

Después de mucho tiempo, Dumbledore se estiró en su sillón para acomodarse para una siesta eterna, ya todo estaba echo, al fin el joven Malfoy estaba siendo ayudado.

* * *

 **Y les ha gustado? Espero que sí, cuéntenmelo en un review por favor! Sería muy importante para mí!**


End file.
